nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Meldar Prime
Meldar Prime appears in the TV movie Win, Lose and Kaboom and in the movie Dark Kahn as the antagonist of the film. He is the host of the game show Intergalactic Showdown which abducts various alien races and forces them to compete in the various games and challenges the show presented - The winning team got a space car while the losing teams' home planets were blown up. April, a Gorlock, forms an alliance with Jimmy to take Meldar down to shut Intergalactic Showdown off for good. He uses matrix generators hidden in his cufflinks to manipulate time and space, which makes him very powerful. During the final battle, Jimmy realizes this and has Carl swiped them from Meldar using his Florgus, Sugar Cube. He is defeated and demoted, leaving him to be tortured and painfully electrocuted forever. Biography Meldar is presented as a typical game show host but also a cruel, sadistic and arrogant businessman who only cares about the ratings of his show, and has no qualms with destroying entire planets if it means gaining more ratings and popularity to make his show successful. He is sadistic and mocking to the competitors (Jimmy and his friends especially), and the power afforded to him why his Matrix Generators went to his head. Dark Kahn movie Meldar is presented as a typical game show host but also a cruel, sadistic and arrogant businessman who only cares about the ratings of his show, and has no qualms with destroying entire planets if it means gaining more ratings and popularity to make his show successful. He is sadistic and mocking to the competitors (people of Richmond and Springfield) especially), and the power afforded to them why his Matrix Generators went to his head. At Planet of Cobra-La Dark Kahn united his second in command, Meldar who is his army. "Only population of competitors on Springfield and Richmond facing the lifeforms for now. Where's the Broadcast Energy Transmitter? (Meldar Prime: Excellent, it was at Springfield, but i wasn't able to destroying it, but we will not let you down, we stay together, and i shall never fail you again, my lord.) Let's hope not, Meldar. I want any lifeforms from my company humiliate the humans. However, the plan we want the opportunity to serve it. First, the great plan on hologram no matter lifes before us. They were their uncle: Bart Simpson." Trivia * Meldar's name is a play on the Nintendo video game, Metroid Prime. * Meldar is a parody of Jeff Probst from Survivor. * It is unknown why he is not part of the League of Villains. First to Last Words #(first line) Thank you thank you, what a fantasctic crowd. This week show tiny brain hyperspace to the supreme stage with an honor system from the society of the galaxy's most interesting lifeforms as an aliens like ultra lord as well, let's meet those lifeforms now, Vandana! #Thanks, Vandana. It looks like to be quite a match. Now let's get right on to join me in a big countup! 1! 2! 3! Welcome to Springfield, my universe species! #And we're back. For our first event, we can come to us to meet The Simpsons, the beautiful family you ever met as soon as possible, where the humans were biggest family you ever done! (Teleport Hook and his friends) Let the family begin. #(teleport into 742 Evergreen Terrace) Alrighty, who wants to stay in 742 Evergreen Terrace?! #Nah, don't be fun, remember, it did take them five hundred years to saw the riddle stone. (everyone laughs but stops) Explain this guy slowey. #Here's what i'm saying to you, Captain James Hook of Jolly Roger. You will competing to help Springfield becomes friends against those species in the various defalious challenges. The winner gets a fabolous new car, see. #Oh i well, (teleport the lunch with blankets on bottom into the floor at living room) Let the lunch begin. #(confuses Marge) Nope! (buzzes) Your son must get to meet them as well from the cops in mate. (points to main door with hands) Observe. #Say hello to Bart Simpson. (holds hands on Bart's arm) Ooh, your hands are filthy! Why don't you go wash your hands for your lunch. #He'll become saying word "Eat My Shorts" to responsibility without end of the game. That you can go back to your home town by winning the final game. Remember, It's all about family humans! Sleep tight! (teleport away) #That's better than mistake. #I know what i was looking for. We'll be requesting the humans to defeat the lifeforms for the battle against the joes. #Excellent. I know where the B.E.T. is. We're family, we stay together. I was no longer destroying it, but i'll never fail you again my lord. #Hail to Dark Kahn! Behold, (points to Automatic Rocket A.P.C.) we have brought anything to bring our victory! #(saw at Lisa's Bedroom inside the window) You will be defeating very horrible lifeforms. I doubt do as well in the next event. (Teleport away) #(Discovering Gary leaves the school) Well it suddenly looks like it's all lifeforms fault about team earth. If i were earthling, how could i still think about, how i'd spend for last YEAR FOR HOURS OF LIFE?! #I say we're back. So for our next event, we been go outside at the school where the humans were both nasty squishy jellybags who will face the savage gorlocks! (teleport them to outside of school) Let the games begin. #Well well, who wants to play A.P.C. Chaos?! #Do you think you living inside the cave? (giggles) Look, it's simple. All you have to do is to move the cargo truck (points to Moe's Tavern) through those Moe's Tavern! (dings twice) We're get you on A.P.C.! #(chuckles) Let me think. You right and- NO! (clears throat) My jellybags, mount your A.P.C.! #Ready! Set! Fight! #Team Earth wins! (dings dings) That's a battle gorgeous! #This game is over! And final score earth, 586, gorlocks, Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah! #I hope you like us before. Team earth has dropped into the investing the roles were had the planet save from "The Laser Destroyer 99.9 Line Sprayer" of the time. (teleport them back to school) Right after these messages! #So, if it isn't Mr. McKnight. So i'm off to clear the innocents where the needleheads were guilty by joe slash cobra forces in texas city on the line. (Teleport Mr. McKnight, Lady Jaye, Flint, Hibbert, Mindbender, Monkeywrench, Grunt, Mainframe, Cross Country to Cypress Creek Mountain) (teleports into Cypress Creek Mountain) Is time for our next event, Mountain Menace! The humans will facing the horrible needleheads who has just come the victory against the brains and the gorlocks from the country of martian tocks. (teleports needleheads to Cypress Creek Mountain) #Which ever teammates retrieves one the mushrooms from the cave by helping the team that wins. But watch out for the molten river while you stepping on. #(to Clutch) Not yet. mr. horse ranch. How about i can use it. Watch. Ready! Set! Go! #Team Earth wins! Now the mushrooms retrieved by Mr. McKnight! #Before the end of the mountain menace, the team earth has come to join us to put who is the one of the team mate to planet of cobra-la, but first, allow me to place the bench (teleport the bench and team earth into Kamp Krusty) Let the ritual begin. #Is time to vote! #Let us see who is number one who is going down into the lair! (holds double clutch word) Clutch. (holds lady jaye word) Lady Jaye. (holds Grand Slam word) Grand Slam. (holds Mr. McKnight word) Mr. McKnight. (holds second double clutch word) Clutch. #Two votes Clutch, two votes Lady Jaye, two votes Mindbender, two votes Big Brawler, one vote Mr. McKnight, three votes Grand Slam. And the first person voting off from the team earth will be (holds Grand Slam word) Grand Slam. #And now, it's your turn. It's time for you to go home. (drops Grand Slam on the black round fall) #He'll be back to the colony of society on the end of the game. You can be only free and by winning the game. Remember, three more games and then Dark Kahn will be arrived to exterminate the lifeforms! Sleep Tight! #(to Dark Kahn) My lord, poor cursed lifeforms can bend jellybags and we just want to help you! A lot! #(on tv show) Is time for next event! Let's go line through Sir Putts-A-Lot! (teleports away) #(cuts back to Meldar Prime, where he talks about Sir Putts-A-Lot! Alright, welcome to the three more games left on secondary paracite of line! Humans, is time to play, Can You Eat The Earth Food! Let us be part of (teleports Wheel of Hungry Society) Wheel of Hungry Society! All you have to do is to step on step! (Vandana spins the wheel) It spins it! It eats it! Needleheads, take it away! #Ooh, too bad! Bring out some Banana Cream Pie! #(chuckles) Talking about messing eater i see! Humans, you're up next! #Not you, black fat spinerose. Amos Slade. How about I UNITED THE OLD MAN TO START THE GAME! Ready! Set! Eat! #Team earth wins! (Leatherneck: YO JOE!) #You've been very lucky for the lifeform. I doubt you do as well in the next event. (teleport away) #(on Skinner's tv show) Let's go to the next event, into the Springfield Skating Rink! (teleport himself and team earth) Humans, welcome to my straight Go Skateboard Wrestler Challenge! The humans will be facing to savage gorlocks to fear the innocent aliens alive who has just come up with the victory against brains and needleheads! Which ever the team smashes the enemy with their fists and let it fall on the ground, that wins! Humans, take it away! #(chuckles) I think. Gorlocks, you're up next! #It's time to wrestle yourself! #Ready! Set! FIGHT! #Team Earth Wins! (The Joker: I won!) #Ah, yes and uh didn't i mention it? #And fight! #Team Earth Wins! Now that's better! #Well old gorlock, look's like it's all up to you. So here is your team who has spoken, it's time for you to go. Just about enough here for such of cups in mate. (waves goodbye) Sorry. (drops one of the gorlock on the black round fall) #Oh i well. Right after these messages! #Humans, welcome to the Innocent Obstacle Course Challenge! The humans were stay together to survive alive. (points to the floating tv screen) Humans will be riding a city bus to facing the brains to the main enter course, skill on the myesterious Krusty Burger, cross over to the Noiseland Arcade, over the Americatown baseball stadium, into the Aztec Theatre, around the Sprawl-Mart, and cross the finish line over the web! We'll began my signal. #Ready! Aim! ah-ah-ah. No trator! (Donald Duck: (flys away) Oh No!) GO!! #Well Dusty. Look's like is time for you to try. #(chuckles) Let me think, yes uh, i heard ya buddy. #Team earth wins! Perfect places! #NO! Jellybags destroyed the game! #Oh. My apologies. We'll be right back! (teleport away) #Hail to Dark Kahn! (Dark Kahn looks at Meldar) Cargill's Force! (Dark Kahn: What? They've never come this from north.) The fireball has been tripping them off! (sighs) (Dark Kahn: You let him humiliate Captain Hook's force, maybe you can feed them with your hide! More lifeforms from my throne! Double time!) #Humans, welcome to the end of the game. The humans will be facing Dark Kahn and his troops, and it also... me! (points at the sky) Which ever the cobra-la cargo plane arrives and flies away, they drop my lord with the crates of mushmorkinow, activate the parachute, and morph it into Dark Kahn, and land him on the forest! Let's start to begin to survive against me. #Good observation course! No! (buzzes) Not you! Watch yourself into the side of the lame. (waves goodbye) Sorry. (drops agent structmore on the black round fall) #Humans, here is your planet is saved, you are now free to go home. And your beautiful Dark Kahn is here! #Let us begin how it works. Ready! Aim! (Dark Kahn: FIGHT!) #Team Earth wins! (evil laugh) With the reel-stoke shopper! #Lifeforms, time to let the humans humiliate you! First stop, (teleports the laser destroyer) Planet Gorlock! #Oh i well. Who wants to join me in the big countdown! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! (pressing the button that couldn't work) (pressing three times that don't work) (chuckles) (changing the laser destroyer into his tv remote) It's useless, folks. It just a problem for technical diffacult. #Oh something is suddenly wrong with this! #What in the name of curbes face are someone doing to us?! #The jellybags?! #Ha ha you missed me! #Poor clueless cursed lifeforms! Don't you get it?! I can bend space, twist time, warp reality, like this! #We're back, folks! Hahahahahahahahahaha! For our next event you are still fighting it, Stoke-Stopper! #Now what have i do?! (smashed with his head and into the rock by Vandana) Someone's gotta be souring the roar. #You, brainless! Over here! #And by the way, you're fired! #It's time i hear by sentance you to put the camera back on me in the show... permanently. #You jellybags think you funny, do ya? Well company is easy, dying is very hot. My matrix generator. #Carefull with those, if you let this whole touching you can blow up with the entire quadrant! #Please i'll do anything you want! #Done! #Never! #Oh great i give up, but give me back my generator! #Humans, you have saved us all. You are now free to go home to your mommy and daddy to go conqueror all. And i gave all of you a new astro car! #(last lines) So blah blah blah, here is your planet is saved, what about me, what am i supposed to do now?! Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Dark Kahn first appearances Category:Characters voiced by Tim Allen Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Captain Hook's enemies Category:Homer's enemies Category:Huey, Dewey & Louie's enemies Category:Bart's Enemies Category:Lisa's enemies Category:Jimbo's enemies Category:Milhouse Van Houten's Enemies Category:Dolph's enemies Category:Marge's enemies Category:Maggie's enemies Category:Ravencroft's enemies Category:Skinner's enemies Category:Chalnmers' enemies Category:Slade's enemies Category:Flanders' enemies Category:McKnight's enemies Category:Hibbert's enemies Category:Mayor Corey's enemies Category:Quimby's enemies Category:Apu's enemies Category:Gwumpki's enemies Category:Comic Book Guy's enemies Category:Otto's enemies Category:Beef Jerky's enemies Category:Roscoe's enemies Category:Benedict's enemies Category:Kojak's enemies Category:Sgt. O'Connor's enemies Category:Gi Joe's enemies Category:Dark Blue-haired Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Attempted Killers Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Show Hosts Category:Main Villains Category:Rich Characters Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first